Alien Shamer
are aliens from the planet Shamer that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Max. They appeared in episode 18 and 36. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 15 cm ~ 1.8 m, 49 m (Ghost mode) *Weight: 220 g ~ 97 kg, unknown (Ghost mode) *Origin: Planet Shamer History Ultraman Max First Wave One normal day as the sun set, a couple found that there was an additional sun. DASH was trying to investigate the situation and discovered that it was a UFO. Meanwhile, a man calling himself Shamer came unannounced to Base Titan. He at first seemed like a friendly alien but he later claimed that earth will be under the control of his race. The captain tried to tackle the alien but the disguise was a hologram. Another Alien Shamer teleported from a spaceship but giant sized and started terrorizing a city. Ultraman Max tried to deal with the Alien Shamer but he proved to powerful despite being an oaf and fighting in a comical way. Max retreated and the agent gave DASH three days to think the surrender over. At one point DASH turned off the lights in the control room and it is revealed that Alien Shamer are tiny in size. Alien Shamer cannot hide their bodies in darkness and like a plant need sunlight to stay active. The giant Alien Shamer was held off by Max while a DASH member, Mizuki fired missiles at the UFO. After the reflecting UFO blew up, both Shamers reduced in size and were forced to live on Earth. Revenge Months later, Alien Shamer returned to get revenge on DASH in the guise of a scientist and he began work on a Dimensional Ray Gun. After the appearance of Red King and Pigmon, Alien Shamer was exposed for who he was and fled Base Titan. While Red King appeared again, Alien Shamer went to a rooftop to send Ultraman Max to another dimension with his weapon, but instead shot the Android Elly (whom was possesed by Pigmon.) Sean of DASH used his newest invention called Black Dimension to enshroud the building with darkness, reducing Alien Shamer's size to a few inches. He was later eaten by a cat due to his small size. Trivia *According to the production crew of the Max series, Alien Shamer's characteristics are based on that of real-life Canadian-American comedian, Jim Carrey. *Alien Shamer gets his name from a shaman, which is an ancient fortune teller. Powers and Weapons *Artificial Sunlight: The Alien Shamer possessed a UFO that supply unlimited light similar to a sun. It also possessed several defense systems. *Light Absorption: Alien Shamer is powered by any form of light, be it sunlight or lamp lights and thus it makes him stronger. *Human Disguise: Alien Shamer can disguise himself as a human. *Intangibility: Alien Shamer can phase through solid matter and energy attacks alike. *Energy Discs: Alien Shamer can launch yellow explosive energy discs from his palms. These discs can be controlled to home in on targets and can do weaker versions of it in human disguise. *Explosive Flatulence: Alien Shamer can create gas powerful enough to destroy entire city blocks. *Inter-dimensional gun: Alien Shamer possessed a gun that can create dimensional portal and even sending his target to any dimension. Weakness If cut off from all sources of light around him, Alien Shamer will shrink down into a miniscule size and become relatively harmless. Gallery Shama.jpg Alien Shamerr.png Alien Shamerreo.png Alien Shamer.png Alien Shamer NOT THE FACE!.png Alien Shamer AHHHH!.png Alien Shamer ready... aim....png Alien Shamer Stage Show.png|Alien Shamer in a stage show Category:Ultraman Max Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Seijin Category:Ultraman Max Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen